


it's like the sun came out

by korrasamis (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Werewolf!Caitlin, also sorry 2 everyone i hurt over this oops, basically scallison but 1000 times better bc femslash :))), hunter!Iris, i did this at 3 am ha h a, slightly more caitlin centric tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/korrasamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teen wolf! au where Iris is Caitlin's anchor slightly kinda based on that one twilight post about imprinting also based on bisexualiriswest's ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's like the sun came out

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok so this is comPLETELY unbeta'd and i wrote this at 3 am because i hate myself also the title refers to gabrielle aplin's "start of time" which i really reccomend listening to to give a better ~effect~

Caitlin Snow had never been one for affection.  
It wasn’t that she repulsed it, she had always been more of a loner(a lone wolf, you could say) even before she had been bit. Her mother once asked her how she wasn’t bored; why she didn’t go out more, why she didn’t socialize more, why she didn’t take more risks, after all she was still young and life would not offer her so many opportunities for very long. At the time, Caitlin had found such a bold statement from her mom very insulting(even if she did understand that her mother was just coming from a place of parental worry). She had her family. She had a roof over her head and a bed to sleep in. She had Barry and Cisco, her two best friends, and she had her dreams, her goals of going to college, becoming a scientist, and working at S.T.A.R. Labs in Central City far far away from Beacon Hills, and hopefully working under Dr. Harrison Wells, one of the leading names in modern science. Her life, she had to say, was far from boring.  
Caitlin was around twelve when she decided that high school was meant strictly for academics and friends. Dating, she figured, was unnecessary. She had plans for her future, besides what was the point of caring for someone who you’re going to leave when you turn 18 anyway? No way. It was too messy. Caitlin hated messy. She craved structure and control and predictability more than anything. It was comfortable to her, almost rhythmic. Peaceful.  
That changed two months into junior year when Iris West moved back to Beacon Hills. She had always been the sunshine girl back in elementary/middle school. Everyone loved Iris West. To be honest, Caitlin never had payed much attention Iris in middle school, other than what she had heard from Barry who had been absolutely smitten with her. Caitlin had a tendency to avoid people like Iris, the popular group; too much drama. But Iris had this charm about her, the infectious smile the bubbly personality, the ever so slight flick of her curly black locks. Iris radiated this enthusiasm and kindness Caitlin thought she had never seen from any person before She was the type of girl that everyone could be friends with or relate to. And that made her extremely popular. Until her cop dad got relocated to Central City, and she spent a good three years thousands of miles away from Beacon Hills. And now she was back, shared three classes out of Caitlin’s six class day and her new AP Chem partner. Suffice to say from then on Caitlin could no longer say she was a stranger to Iris West.  
Iris talked a lot. Like, a lot. It was somewhat bearable during Chem, but she sat right behind her in APUSH and right next to Barry in English. Everytime she walked in she could distinctly hear the sound of her laugh coming from somewhere in the room. It was a wonder she didn’t get marked off for work habits(of course Iris had stellar grades. Of course.) But if Iris was anything, she was determined. Once she set her sights on something she would not budge until she had accomplished said thing. And she just so happened to have set her sights on befriending the oh-so-frigid Caitlin Snow.  
And she did it. Surprisingly, After almost a month of awkward interactions and many failed attempts at conversation on Iris’s part, Caitlin finally started opening up to Iris. She had to admit, she had her pegged wrong. The more time she spent with Iris the more she liked the other girl. Iris was different, she was unexpected, unpredictable, and unpredictable was usually something she stayed far away from. but somehow, she didn’t mind this.  
Caitlin never believed in the concept of only binary sexualities. And she wasn’t an idiot either. She knew from a very young age the feelings she experienced for girls were different than what was “normal”. And when she found out the word bisexual at the age of ten, she was so relieved to find out she wasn’t alone in her feelings, she almost cried. Her mother never judged her though, and for that she was thankful.  
Gradually, as she got to know Iris more, the more she really took a liking to her. For one, she actually did her part of the group projects, which saved Caitlin a load of stress. And another, her quirks, the little things that really touched Caitlin. Like how much she really cared about her wellbeing. She’d always send her worry filled texts reminding her not to overwork herself, or bring her coffee or a little treat whenever she could. Or the random phone calls asking how her day was. Iris really, truly, genuinely cared about Caitlin, and that scared her. A lot. It scared her how easily Iris could read her emotions, how much she broke through Caitlin’s walls and wiggled her way into her heart. It scared her how much Iris’s sunshine warmed up her life. She felt like a puddle. A melted puddle of emotion and confusion over Iris fucking West and her stupid angelic smile and her stupid laugh and her stupid food obsession and her-  
oh.  
Oh.  
Caitlin Snow was in love. With Iris West. Correction; Golden Girl Iris West, her AP chem partner, who she shared a grade with, Iris West who was in half of her classes, Iris West who was her friend, Iris West who went and ruined her “no crushes” rule. Iris West, a girl, someone who probably didn’t even feel the same way about her, about any girl that way really. When she told Barry and Cisco about her feelings, their first reactions were surprise. Then reassurment that they supported her and loved her no matter who she was. Then they laughed.She was fucked.

The next few days were horrible. Iris was one of those people who had no problem with physical contact and took up space like no tomorrow. It was difficult to skirt around Iris as if she didn’t already treat her like the fucking sun. But still, she managed. One day, however Caitlin was too slow to come up with some sort of lie to get out of talking to Iris. She came towards her locker and greeted the other girl with a smile and a wave that made her insides turn into mush (stop that. she told herself)  
“Hey Cait, haven’t seen you in a wh- what’s wrong? You look kinda green” Iris said, eyebrows furrowed. Caitlin turned beet red at the sound of the nickname Iris used for her. 

“Nn-n-n-nothing. Actually you know what? I’ve been feeling kinda down these past few days, I think I might’ve caught something. You might want to stay away” Caitlin responded.(Caitlin you idiot! now you just pushed her away!)

“‘Oh, um alright. I, uh, gotta get to pre Calc. I’ll see you at lunch? Oh! We’re still on for today right? Studying for the APUSH test, my house?” Iris asked. Caitlin nodded through a pained smile. “ Great! Feel better okay? I don’t want you catching anything bad,” and with that she sauntered off, leaving Caitlin to her conflicting emotions.  
She thinks she might actually be sick.  
Iris’s house is big. Her dad was the sheriff of the BHPD back in elementary school, but now he had been promoted to detective. Whatever detectives did do, she was sure that having this many weapons in one garage definitely violated some code. Iris seemed to have seen her shocked expression  
“it’s um, my dad’s side job. Selling weapons to potential buyers. It um, helps pay the bills, and he trained me in most of them. Cop’s daughter, you know. Got to learn how to take care of myself”  
“I see. That’s very interesting.” she replied, not really knowing what to say and totally not imagining Iris in fighting gear. “Do you have a favorite?”  
Iris lit up. “ I do actually!! Hold on,” she disappeared behind a corridor and re-emerging what Caitlin thought to be the deadliest bow and arrow she had ever seen in her life. “Pretty cool, huh? my dad’s had me in classes since I was four. I’m not too bad, if i do say so myself.”  
“Y-yeah.” Caitlin said. It was going to be a long night.  
They fell into their usual rhythm and Caitlin realized she missed this. She missed them. So dearly. Just her and Iris. She felt so free with her. So unguarded. Still, she found her heart doing jumping jacks every time she accidently brushed fingers with her, or when she got way too close or winked way too many times to be friendly.  
“Are you flirting with me?” She asked at once, dumbfounded, which was a rare instance. Iris tensed, and backed up a little bit, wincing  
“Was I that obvious?” She paused, opening her mouth in response and closing it.(Secretly though, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She was soaring through the air. Iris West liked her back. Iris fucking West liked her back.)  
“A little bit” she finally said. Iris took a moment, deep in thought and then finally replied  
“Would you mind if-if I kissed you?”  
“Not in the slightest,” Caitlin squeaked.  
It was good, her and Iris. She brought out a part of Caitlin that not even Caitlin knew she had. Being with Iris made her question why she even put up walls in the first place. For months she was happy. Really, truly happy.  
Then she was bit.  
When she was younger, her mother would often tell her “Impossible was a word found in the dictionary of fools” whenever she was frustrated with a problem on homework or a project she had to do. It was one of those harmless proverbs parents often told to inspire their children but lately she gave the saying a bit more thought. Beacon Hills,a sleepy little town tucked deep into the redwoods of California, was far from the impossible. And that became very clear when her werewolf friend Barry(who, prior to that night had given no indication that he was a supernatural being she had heard about only in storybooks and cheap fantasy romance novels in the back of Beacon Hills Bookstore) bit her on one full moon only two days after her date with Iris. Barry had of course apologized, and really she didn’t hold too much of a grudge against him(ok maybe a small one) but her life was suddenly a mess. Thankfully Barry had gone through the same things and had promised to help her get through her first full moon. It was agonizing. She could feel herself slipping, cracking, losing control, she hated losing control. Caitlin hated herself, she hated what she had become. The night seemed endless, and the moon taunted her. She pulled at the shackles, bruising her wrists severely, she flailed around, she screamed. Her mind numbed. Caitlin became blind to everything but her primal urges. She wanted to be free, she wanted to go out and kill and tear apart everything and everyone out there. Finally Barry got ahold of her  
“Think of Iris!” he yelled between screams “Think of all the times you kissed, think of all the times you’ve spent, think about how she makes you feel. Focus on that Caitlin, goddamnit focus on that! I know you can hear me. Use it to tether you to your human self. You can do this Caitlin, listen”  
And she tried. She thought of the first time Iris kissed her, the way her heart burst when she told her she loved her, how she would go crazy if anything happened to her. Slowly she regained her sense. The white hot pain she had experienced during the full moon slowly faded away and she regained her senses.  
Telling Iris was difficult. And yet the words flew out of her mouth so easily. She knew damn well what her family was like, and what they did to her kind, and she told her anyway;but Iris didn’t care. She reached up on her toes and kissed the taller girl. “I love you for you. And that’s not going to change.” She had told her. They spent the rest of the night curled up in Iris’s bed, asleep, and for the first time since she had been turned, Caitlin felt okay.  
The second time definitely wasn’t as bad as the first, but it definitely was agonizing. Iris was there with her though, and that was all she could her, Iris’s voice, telling her to come back to her, guiding her, like a light. She always used that analogy to describe Iris’s radiant and warm persona. Her light.

So when she saw the body, cold and lifeless, sitting perfectly in it’s cold black dress, in the cold, cold coffin, all she could feel was a sense of wrongness. This wasn’t Iris. Iris was full of excitement and energy and light. Not this. Not like this. The pastor said the eulogy and everyone gave their condolences and it took every ounce of Caitlin’s willpower not to hurl right then and there. She could hear whispers of “she died saving her friends” coming from Joe, Fucking bullshit, she wanted to scream. It shouldn’t have ended like this.  
It rains for another week  
{she remembers why she detests affection}


End file.
